Deprivation
by Lady Chitose
Summary: The first step to winning the battle against L is conquering him, both mentally and physically. More sadistic LxLight from me.


A/N: Thank goodness I finally finished this. It's my 11th kink meme fill, at least for the Death Note one. I think I have a problem. Oh well.

Another L-torture one because I enjoy torturing the characters I like. I'm slightly sadistic. There's not much plot and focuses more on senses and thoughts as most of my kink meme fills seem to do. Oh yeah, and I wrote this in present tense just for the hell of it.

* * *

L doesn't know what a hangover feels like, as on the rare occasions he had alcohol, he was diligent about monitoring his intake. If he had ever been hungover, he had fortunately forgotten the feeling. In any case, he thinks it must be something like what he is feeling right now. His head is pounding, his throat is dry and rough, and his whole body is stiff, almost as if he is paralyzed.

But if he was paralyzed, he wouldn't have been able to feebly squirm. Doing so alerted him to the handcuffs imprisoning his wrists. The chain formerly connecting him and Light was connected to the headboard, limiting the movement of his arms. He can't move his head too much as his neck is tied to a pillow, but he's able to glance down at his feet, which are spread apart and tied to posts on either side of the bed. Only now does he realize his lack of clothing, which doesn't alarm him as much as it might someone else in his predicament.

He immediately suspects the person responsible for this action. Hearing a dark chuckle quickly answers this question.

Light sits beside him and shoves a glass of water to L's lips. He accepts, feeling both relieved from having liquid go down his parched throat and discomfort from swallowing.

"Feeling better?" Light asks him with a false sense of concern in his voice.

"What do you think," the detective replies dryly. "What is the purpose of this? To delay the investigation? To purposefully make your Kira percentage go up?" He becomes defensive, though remains fairly quiet due to the soreness in his throat.

"No, of course not," Light says, reaching out to brush some hair out of L's face. It's a sickeningly kind gesture that doesn't match the venom in his voice or the slight smirk on his face. "I just think you need to relax. Get rid of some built up tension."

"Yes, I feel much less tense after you spiked my coffee with some drug with which I am unfamiliar for the time being." He could remember that much, feeling a little nauseous after his second cup of coffee yesterday. No one else would do such a thing. If anyone had been concerned about his lack of sleep, they might have hidden a sleeping aid into his food, but this was certainly more extreme than that." Waking up naked and chained to a bed makes it that much better. Thank you for being so considerate."

"We haven't gotten to the 'relaxing' part yet." Light's hand snakes down L's face to his chest. It lingers there for a moment while L just glares at Light, unamused by the situation. "And besides, you needed some deep sleep after staying up for so many nights in a row. You shouldn't overwork yourself."

"You're right, otherwise I could end up in something like this again." If only his eyes could burn holes through him. "Would you be so kind as to tell what the purpose of this arrangement is?"

"Like I said, you need to relax. You wouldn't take the time to do that yourself, so someone had to make you," Light says, smiling sweetly like he's doing L a favor. "The best and quickest way to achieve that would be by masturbating."

L's expressions remains blank. He doesn't know what to say to this. He blames the drugs for slowing down his normally quick thinking.

"Come on, you've watched me do it."

"That was necessary for the investigation. I had to observe every move you made to make sure you weren't Kira, which has yet to be proved totally false," L retorts defensively.

Light moves in closer to him, too close for L's liking. Their lips are almost touching, their breaths mixing together. "That doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it. I wouldn't be surprised if you got off on it yourself."

"I wouldn't do such a thing. That would be unprofessional."

Light laughs in disbelief. "Yes, because secluding someone in a cell and watching him for 40 days straight is professional. Just because you claim you wouldn't do it doesn't mean you didn't." He leans into L's face and looks into his normally stoic eyes, which currently hold a glint of irritation despite his efforts to conceal emotion. Well then, Light would have to break him of his detached behavior.

Leaning in closer, he flicks his tongue out and licks L's lips before dragging it across his jaw down his neck. Light hears the chains rattle and L gasp, much to his amusement. He glides it across his collarbone and just barely grazes his nipples with his fingertips. L feels his arousal growing and a sense of frustration that he can't do anything to stop it. While he can't control his bodily functions, L knows he can still remain silent and try to maintain his remaining shreds of dignity.

"You want this, don't you," Light whispers, sounding more like a statement than a question. His head is resting on his torso and his hands move at a slowly and tortuously down to his hips.

L says nothing.

"You've fantasized about this, about Kira. You've touched yourself while thinking about Kira." And now Light's mouth is positioned right above the tip of L's cock. He exhales on it ever so slightly but it's enough to make a loud, needy moan escape L's mouth. "You want to violate him, penetrate him, feel him from the inside. You get off to thoughts of him because you want to dominate him, physically and mentally."

By now L is completely hard and hating his body for reacting to the physical and verbal stimuli. He thinks about raising a leg to kick Light, but he knows that wouldn't do much good given his position. His body feels so cold except for his groin, which is a pool of heat that only becomes hotter as Light continues to tease him.

Light looks him in the eye and even though the detective is trying to maintain a stoic facade, Light can see through it. He senses L's need for release, but of course he didn't put the effort into stripping him and tying him up just to let him have it so easily. No, he was going to make L work before he came, and he would enjoy every minute of it. By handcuffing them together, the way Light saw it, L was practically inviting the Kira suspect to do as he wanted with him. Regardless of Light's innocence or lack thereof, they were working together, and they should be able to treat each other equally. L had already invaded his privacy in more ways than anyone could imagine, so this was only fair. And Light was all about fairness, about bringing justice to everyone.

"I could just let you do all those things to me since I'm your main Kira suspect, but then you would think I'm only doing such a thing in order to prove my innocence, thus making my Kira percentage rise," Light says thoughtfully, resting a hand on L's left thigh.

A few more seconds of silence pass, and Light feels a growing satisfaction that he's finally managed to leave L at a loss for words. He takes the other's cold hand and guides it down to his almost painfully throbbing length. He wants to come and be done with it all _so badly _but he knows Light and Light won't let him have it, not without making him suffer. As a detective, L knew, sometimes you had to play along with a suspect's silly game to get what you wanted, so that's exactly what he planned to do.

When L's hand finally reaches his erection, he groans impatiently and closes his eyes, as if depriving himself of vision will make everything stop, even though he knows quite the opposite is true. Light's hand leaves his own and with his eyes still closed, the detective wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes lightly at first. Light sits back and watches quietly.

Finally, L is showing that he's actually human, not the emotionless detective he makes himself out to be. Light knew this side of him was there, but he'd only ever seen it in intermittent glimpses. Whether it was the glint in his eyes when he saw a particularly delicious piece of cake or a sigh when Matsuda screwed up yet again, it was always subtle. But this, this was something entirely different. Here L was, laid out in front of him, both physically and emotionally naked. And only Light was capable of putting him in such a position. He felt a rush of euphoria flow through his body just from the power he held over the detective. First him, then the country, then eventually the world, it would all be his.

His thoughts come to a halt when he hears L let out an especially erotic moan.

There's something strangely beautiful about seeing L in such a vulnerable state, Light notices. His messy black hair contrasts perfectly with his pale skin and the white sheets, his closed eyes are crescents on his skin, and his lips are parted in such a tempting way that Light can't hold himself back. He engages the other man in a kiss far too passionate, as if they're lovers, and tangles his fingers in the ebony strands of hair. Their faces come closer together until they're practically inhaling each other. As L's pace quickens, his breaths become more shallow.

The sound of L gasping for air is so unbearably arousing that Light uses his free hand to undo his pants and release his erection. He's doing too many things at once now but he doesn't care because as the future God of the world, he'll need the practice with multitasking. His mouth moves down to the smooth skin of L's neck and he nibbles at it, feeling the vibrations resulting from L's gasps. Light's fingernails leave bright red scratches on L's thighs. The heat emanating from L's bare skin in addition to the rapid rising and falling of his chest tell Light he's getting closer, but he doesn't think it's time yet. Removing his hand from L's head, he uses it to squeeze the base of L's length.

A frustrated growl and an angry glare from L. A slight smirk from Light.

Light straddles L, one hand firmly holding his own cock and the other holding L's. To make L suffer even more, and because he didn't know how much longer he could hold out, he decided he should finish first. After all, good guys finish last, although L wasn't good in Kira's book for going against him. Still, to many fools out there, he was a hero. Kira would make sure to take care of them later.

He barely makes a sound as he finishes himself off, his seed splattering all over L's stomach.

Light chuckles softly and runs his thumb over L's tip, which would have made L moan had he not been biting on his tongue. Light's hand doesn't move as he lazily smears his hand on the sheets before tucking away his member and closing his pants. The feeling of the detective throbbing in his hand is like the feeling of holding a pen in his hand before writing furiously away in the Death Note. This was perhaps on a smaller scale and gave him a different kind of pleasure, but power was power to him.

His head dips down to L's neck again so he can nibble at the flesh. The thought of L trying to explain the inevitable bite marks and bruises decorating his neck tomorrow amuse Light greatly. Perhaps he's try to hide them, but he doesn't care what he does because he knows the marks are there and they're there because of him. His way of marking his body like an animal marks its territory. L's body was his, and Light would make sure L would remember that for as long as possible.

They engage in another kiss, this time rougher as L pours his aggression into Light's mouth by sucking and biting on his tongue. This won't do, Light decides, so with his free hand, the one still streaked with some of Light's come, he firmly takes hold of L's head and yanks it upwards so that the chain around his neck presses against his throat. Light's hand begins moving at an agonizingly slow pace and L emits a feral sound somewhere between a choke and a groan, sends a jolt down Light's spine. He pulls up his hand just a little more so that L has to gasp desperately for air, sometimes pulling away from the kiss just for one second to breathe. The combination of being denied orgasm and oxygen is making L's head pound and his vision go blurry. For a moment, he's genuinely afraid he'll lose consciousness again. He feels his eyes beginning to water despite himself, and the sight of that and the sound of L wordlessly begging to breathe is enough to arouse Light even more than he had been earlier.

After seemingly an eternity, Light releases L's cock and watches as the now red-faced detective gasps for air. Flames are engulfing his body, so he must really be in Hell, because Kira is certainly the devil or the spawn of it, L thinks. Once he blinks away some of the tears from his eyes he can see Light towering above him. "You may come now," he says in an almost sweet voice, as if he was telling a child he could play with his toys. L isn't sure whether he should be thankful that he can finally finish himself off or angry that he couldn't until his suspect gave him permission. In any case, all he wanted to do was attend to the pulsating organ between his legs.

L grabs himself tightly and moves his hand up and down vigorously. His whole body is tainted between the tears and the bruises and the scratches and the semen. L is this time makes Light horny enough as it is, but imagining the addition of blood makes him shiver with even more excitement. He'd get there, this was just the beginning, the beginning of L's surrender to him. Now he was writhing and moaning and his voice raised ever so slightly when he reached his climax. He stained himself and the sheets with his seed but he didn't care at the moment, so he collapsed onto his side. For once, he looked about ready to go to sleep.

As if pouring salt in the wound, Light leans over the exhausted man, ruffles his hair, and kisses his forehead. "Good boy," he whispers into his ear, not caring whether or not L actually hears him. "Get some rest."

This was the first step. First take away L's ability to control his sexual desires, then take away his life. Everything was going smoothly. Maybe his death would happen in a similar manner.

He leaves L to sleep for however long he needed. After all, he needs to make up for all those sleepless nights he spent on the investigation. Better yet, the longer the remained asleep, the more time he could spend plotting his next kills. He'd just tell the rest of the task force L was finally getting some much-needed sleep and not to interrupt him. No one would ask questions.

Light locks the door behind him and disappeared, feeling much more satisfied than the first time he left L in that room.

* * *

Anon requested, "Light ties L up to the bed with the chain and forces him to masturbate for whatever reason anon comes up with! I'd love to see some mind-fuck but most importantly bondage, denied orgasm and other smexy things..."

And I went with it, because pretty much any "Light torturing L sexually" request will be filled by me. I'm a wonderful person, aren't I?


End file.
